Mi Novio Es Un Zombie (Adaptación Faberry)
by Walking-disaster-ps
Summary: -¿Qué ocurre cuándo el amor atraviesa un corazón helado?-
1. Chapter 1

Mi Novio Es Un Zombie (Adaptación Faberry)

**Personajes:** Quinn Fabray

Rachel Berry.

Finn Hudson.

Hiram Berry.

Kurt Hummel.

**PRIMER PASO.**

**QUERER. **

-¿Qué estoy haciendo con mi vida? Estoy tan pálida, debería salir más, comer mejor, mi postura es terrible. Debería pararme más derecha. Las personas me respetarían más si lo hiciera. ¿Qué me pasa? Sólo quiero conectar. ¿Por qué no puedo conectar con las personas? Oh, cierto! Es porque estoy muerta. No debería ser tan dura conmigo misma, si vivo con los muertos. Esta chica está muerta, aquel hombre está muerto, el tipo de la esquina definitivamente está muerto. Por Dios! Se ven horribles!-

Me gustaría poder presentarme, pero ya no recuerdo mi nombre... Creo, qué empezaba con una Q, Pero es lo único que recuerdo. No recuerdo mi nombre, ni el de mis padres, ni de qué trabajaba. Aunque por mi ropa diría que no tenía empleo. Llevo bastante tiempo tratando de averiguar como ocurrió este apocalipsis, puede haber sido por un arma química o un virus. Pero en realidad, No importa, esto es lo que somos ahora. Muchos hicimos de este aereopuerto nuestro hogar, no sé por qué, supongo qué las personas esperan en los aereopuertos, pero no estoy segura de qué estamos esperando.

Q: -Rayos! Qué patético! No quiero ser así. Estoy sola. Estoy perdida. Estoy literalmente perdida! Jamás estuve en esta parte de el aereopuerto.

**CAMINO HACIA LA CIUDAD.**

Q: -A pesar de que no podemos comunicarnos, compartimos el mismo gusto por la comida, viajar en grupo tiene sentido. En especial cuándo el mundo entero intenta dispararte en la cabeza, todo el tiempo. -Cielos! Qué lentos, somos! Esto llevará tiempo...

**BASE MILITAR.**

H:- Hola, y gracias por los servicios de hoy, ya han pasado 8 años desde que esta plaga destruyó nuestro mundo. Hemos contado con jovenes voluntarioscomo ustedes para recolectar recursos de el otro lado del muro. Peroantes debo advertirles algo, a pesar de que parezcan humanos, no lo son, no piensan, no sangran. Ya sea su madre o su mejor amigo, no hay nada que puedan hacer. Son indiferentes, insensibles, incapaces de sentir remordimiento.

R:- ¿Eso no te suena conocido papá?

H:- Ustedes son una parte escencial de lo que se interpone nosotros y la extinción. Por lo tanto tienen la obligación de regresar a salvo. Buena suerte, tengan fe. Y que Dios bendiga américa.

K:- Estados unidos! Estados Unidos! Estados Unidos!- _susurra._

**AL OTRO LADO DEL MURO.**

K:- "_Bienvenidos a la zona de los muertos"._

R:- ¿Escuchaste eso?

K:- Si, lo escuché, será mejor que nos vayamos.

F:- Oye, no podemos irnos, tenemos ordenes. ¿Sabes cuánta medicina usa la ciudad por mes? La necesitamos para sobrevivir no podemos aban...

R:- Ah! Suenas igual a mi padre!- _dice sarcásticamente._

F:- Gracias!- _contesta emocionado._

R:- No era un cumplido finn.- _contesta rachel._

K:- Miren chicos... Les dije que escuché algo...

R:- Finn, Vamonos!- _dice rachel asustada._

R:- Finn!- _vuelve a gritar rachel._

F:- Tenemos órdenes, Rachel... Además no es nada, estás un poco paranoica...

R:- Finn!_- grita rachel, cuando de pronto sale un zombie._

Q:- Ahhhhh!- _le brinca a finn._

F:- Disparale a la cabeza!- _le dice a rachel._

F:- Sonríe, maldita!- _dice finn, a la zombie._

_El zombie se pone encima de finn, lo toma de la mano y de la cabeza. El zombie mira el reloj. -Lindo reloj- piensa quinn._

**Narra Quinn...**

No estoy orgullosa de esto, de hecho les agradecería, si voltearan a otro lado, en este momento...

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Mi Novio Es Un Zombie (Adaptación Faberry)

**Capítulo 2.**

**Narra Quinn.**

-No me gusta lastimar personas, pero... el mundo es así ahora. La nueva hambre es muy poderosa. Si no me lo como todo, se levantará y se convertirá en un muerto como yo... Pero si me lo como, le sacaré sus recuerdos, sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos.

-Lo siento no puedo evitarlo, el cerebro es la mejor parte, la que me hace sentir humano de nuevo-_ dice mientras se come una parte de cerebro._

R:- Finn!- _grita rachel._

R:- Finn, dónde estás?- _Grita rachel de nuevo..._

_-De pronto pelea contra un zombie y le dispara a la cabeza..-_

-Camino hacia ella, oh no! La veo asustada, su arma no tiene municiones, sólo quiero, tocarla... ¿Qué hace? Oh, me lanzó cuchillo. Tengo que acercarme lentamente a ella no quiero asustarla más.

Q:- Juuuuliieee...- _intento decir su nombre y me agacho frente a ella. -_

Q:- Juuliee...

-Oh, no la están oliendo, ¿qué hago? Oh, ya sé... Puaj esto será asqueroso pero si no le pongo de mi sangre la oleran.

-_sniff, sniff... -_

_Q: - _A saaalvoo, veen.

R:- ¿Qué?- _dice asustada._

_Q:- V_enn_.- le digo, y me sigue._

_-_No sé qué estoy haciendo, ¿qué me está pasando? Estos otros tipos, jamás hubiesen traído a alguien vivo a casa, ¿Saben por qué? Porque es una locura. En este momento creen que es una más de nosotros, un nuevo miembro de la familia, pensarían que estoy loca... Si pudieran pensar... ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan rara? ¿qué estoy haciendo?

-Hemos llegado a aereopuerto y la estoy llevando a un lugar seguro está horrorizada- _Está llorando intento tocarla, pero me esquiva._

Q:- Caasaa.- _Se sienta en un asiento de el avión, de dónde la he llevado. La miro, no sé que hacer o decirle, para que este bien._

-Me siento junto a ella, sigue llorando. Me muevo el cabello de la frente, incómoda.

Q:- Noo.. comeer..- _Intento hacerle señas de que no me la comeré. Se gira y sigue llorando._

Q:- Cuuiidaartee.- _Trato de acercarme, pero se asusta más y llora, desisto de mi idea y me voy._

-De acuerdo, quizá debí de haberlo pensado más... Pero se cuándo una chica necesita espacio. Hay muchas maneras de conocer a una persona. Comerse el cerebro de su novio, es uno de los métodos menos ortodoxos, pero... Ahora entiendo porque me tiene tanto miedo.

-Necesito acercarme de otra manera... Bien, aquí vamos. -No des miedo, no des miedo, no des miedo, no des miedo.- _Está apuntandome con el cuchillo de nuevo, me giro y abro el compartimiento para sacar una manta._

R:- ¿Qué estás haciendo?, por favor déjame en paz.- _me dice._

_Le pongo la manta encima y ella me mira confundida._

R:- ¿Por qué a mi?- _dice ella.- _¿Por qué me salvaste a mi?-_ me dice_

Q:- Noo lloorees.-_ me giro y pongo música y me siento frente a ella._

Q:- Cuiidaarrlaa, cuuiidarrte.

_Me mira confundida y yo cierro los ojos y me muevo lentamente al ritmo de la música._

_Vuelve a mirarme y dice..._

R:- ¿Qué, eres?

_Me recuesto en un asiento y me quedo mirando hacia arriba, siento que mi corazón revive y late una vez..._

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Mi Novio Es Un Zombie (Adaptación Faberry)

**Capítulo 3.**

**Narra Quinn.**

-Está durmiendo, deja de verla o pensará que eres una psicópata, aunque... En realidad eso sería mejor que ser una, bueno, mierda, se ha levantado y me ha encontrado viendola, genial...

R:-Ahhh!- _dice rachel molesta al darse cuenta de que no fue un sueño, está ahí con una zombie._

R:- Tengo hambre...

R:- DÉJAME IR!

Q:- Nooo aa saalvoo.

R:- No a salvo! Pff! Ajá No a salvo pff...

R:- Entonces, tendrás que conseguirme comida, Por que tengo hambre. Por favor...

-Es tan linda, tengo que conseguir algo.

R:- Te agradecería mucho algo de comida.

Q:- aahh ssiii.

_-le hago una seña de que se quede ahí y me voy._

**Narra Rachel.**

-Se ha ido tengo que aprovechar esta oporunidad para salir de aquí. Oh no, fue mala idea correr ahora me han olído los zombies, ¿qué hago? ¿qué hago? me esconderé detrás de la llanta. Mierda, mierda se acercan.

R:- Ahhh!- _diablos me han encontrado? _

Q:- Nooo coorraass...

-Me ha salvado de nuevo, ¿Por qué? Oh, no su sangre otra vez no.

Q:- Veeen, aah saalvooo.

R:- Gracias- _susurro._

_Mierda, están frente a nosotros._

Q:- Muuertaa...

_ok, aquí vamos..._

R: aahhahhhaaa...

Q:- Deemaassiiaadoo.

_ohh funcionaaa!_

Q:- Te dijee noo a saalvoo.

R:- Si, ya entiendo, pero de verdad tengo hambre.

**Narra Quinn.**

-Se ve tan linda disfrutando de su comida enlatada.

_Rachel siente que la está mirando, gira su cabeza y su cara es de incómodidad total._

-Oh no, basta de mirar, estás actuando rara de nuevo. Mejor le conseguiré algo de tomar.

R:- Gracias! Oh, mmm oh vaya no recuerdo la última vez que haya tomado cerveza. Después de todo no eres tan mala señora zombie.

Q:- Mi noombrrreee...

R:- Tienes nombre?

_-Le digo que si con la cabeza y cierro los ojos tratando de recordarlo. _

R:- Cuál es tu nombre?

Q:- Quu...

-Esta cita no va bien, voy a morir de nuevo.

Q:- Qu...

R- Tu nombre empieza con Q?

Q:- ssii

R:- Amm, quentin? quirino?

Q:- No..

R:- Qué tal, si te llamo Q?

Q:- Q...

R:- Q, quiero irme a casa...

Q:- noo a saalvoo.

R:- Lo entiendo, mira... Sé qué tu me salvaste la vida, y te lo agradezco, pero tu me trajiste a este lugar, así que sé, qué tu puedes sacarme...

-No puede irse, acaba de llegar, Dile que tiene que esperar! Dile que se darán cuenta..

Q:- Tiieeneess quee eesspeeraarrr, sseee daraaan cuueentaa.

-Ah, nada mal!

R:- Cuánto tiempo?

Q:- Unoooss díaaasss.. See oolviidaaraan, eestaaraasss bieen.

R:- Hay otros, cómo tú?

_-me encojo de hombros.. pues no sé qué contestarle.._

R:_-_ Porque nunca antes, había escuchado hablar a un zombie. Sólo sabía que gruñían...

_-me encojo de hombros otra vez..._

R:- Ok, unos días eeh, woaah que podría hacer unos días en este lugar?

Continuará...


End file.
